When I Was Your Man
by rainles amortha
Summary: Louis Weasley,sangat tau kesalahanya,dan dia ingin minta maaf...Songfic


Ini hanya fict untuk pelipur lara..#alayyy di fict ini ceritanya lagu when i was your man dan never say goodbye itu punya band MagicW #kenak gaplok sama bruno mars dan bon jovi

 **WARNING: ini hanya fict gaje, yang saya sangkut pautkan dengan lagu when i was your man,mungkin ini songfic.**

 **Harry potter milik JK ROWLING, lagu when i was your man milik BRUNO MARS dan lagu never say goodbye milik BON JOVI**

* * *

 **WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

"James,aku tidak yakin,kau tau?"Louis Weasley melihat ke-sekeliling,dia dan saudaranya-James Potter,sekarang berada, di Magic Dome.

"kenapa sih?kita,sudah sampai disini,tidak ada penolakan Louis"ujar James,sebenarnya dia punya alasan yang kuat,untuk mengajak Louis kesini,selain,dia ingin melihat band favoritenya,dia juga ingin menunjukan sesuatu kepada Louis

Magic Dome,sangat ramai malam ini,banyak penyihir-penyihir muda maupun dewasa,yang berkumpul disini untuk menonton konser,ada band baru di dunia sihir yang sedang nge-tren,namanya adalah MagicW.

"hanya sebentar,oke?besok kita harus latihan Quidditch,seminggu lagi, kita akan melawan Cuddly cannons,dan sekarang kau,dengan santainya mengajak-ku menonton konser"Louis menarik rambutnya frustasi,James benar-benar sudah gila.

"santai Louis,kita akan memenangkan pertandingan ,ayo kita masuk,konsernya hampir dimulai"James terkekeh pelan,lalu, ia menarik tangan Louis agar mengikutinya.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam Dome,di dalam sudah sangat ramai,dan James terus melangkah sampai di depan panggung,tepatnya di VIP CLASS

Louis menatap james,seolah-olah dia adalah orang gila,"kau gila"

"bersenang-senanglah malam ini Lou,lupakan tentang penyesalanmu,dan ikutlah bernyanyi"ucap James,berserta dengan cengiranya

* * *

"Magic Dome,APA KABAR?"terlihat dua host berdiri di atas panggung,mereka menyapa semua Magickers(nama fansnya MagicW^^)

"WOW,sepertinya bersemangat sekali,ayo kita saksikan MagicW"para host itupun pergi,digantikan dengan empat orang,yang sudah mengambil posisi masing-masing,dan tepukan riuh pun terdengar.

"Alright,pertama-tama terimakasih,kalian sudah ada disini,yang kedua,ayo kita mulai konsernya!"suara seorang wanita terdengar ke-seantro Dome,semua orang berteriak menyambut lagu yang dimainkan.

Debuh drum terdengar,semua orang mulai bersiap ikut bernyanyi,tapi Louis Weasley hanya mematung,dia kenal,tidak sangat kenal dengan wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan microphone itu,dia adalah, caterin-

 _As I sit in this smokey room,the night about to end_

 _I pass my time with strangers,but this bottle's my only friend_

 _Remember when we used to park,on butler street out in the dark_

 _Remember when we lost the keys,and i lost more than that in your backseat,baby_

 _Remember when we used to talk,about busting out- we break their hearts_

 _together-forever_

-Caterina Deandra,dua tahun tidak bertemu,dan dia sekarang menjadi penyanyi,secepat itukah,dia sembuh dari sakit hatinya?sedangkan Louis Weasley harus menanggung penyesalan,selama dua tahun itu juga dia masih memikirkan Caterina Deandra

" _Racing cars and being cool..._ kau kenapa Louis?"James Potter berhenti bernyanyi,saat dia merasakan Louis tidak bergerak sama sekali,dan hanya fokus kepada satu wanita di panggung.

Ya,tujuan James mengajak Louis,adalah agar anak itu melupakan penyesalanya,terhadap,Caterina

James jelaskan satu-satu,siapa saja personil,MagicW

Di vokalis ada Caterina Deandra,mantan kekasih Louis,di bass ada Ergo Zabini,di guitar ada Alicia Turpin,dan di Drum ada Jonathan Vequs

"James,jangan katakan,jika vokalis MagicW adalah Caterin"Louis mengguncang bahu James,matanya agak lebih gelap dari biasanya

James mengangguk,"ya,dia adalah Caterina Deandra yang kita kenal"

"Move-On Lou,lihat?dia mungkin sudah melupakanmu,penyesalan memang datang di akhir,tapi bukan itu maknanya,penyesalan itu datang agar kau tau,agar kau sadar,agar kau tidak melakukkan kesalahan yang sama, semua orang,merindukanmu yang dulu Lou"perkataan James mengenai hatinya,ya dia harus Move-On bukan?dia tidak boleh seperti ini terus.

"aku mengerti sekarang James,ayo kita nikmati konser ini, bersama-sama"ujar Louis,dan bibirnya membentuk suatu senyuman

 _I guess you'd say we used to talk_

 _,about busting out,we'd break their hearts_

 _Together-forever_

Lagu pertama pun selesai,tepuk tangan,suitan,dan nama-nama personil,dielukan,membuat malam itu lebih,meriah, para personil pun meninggalkan panggung

"lagu kedua,akan dibawakan oleh vokalis kami,Caterina Deandra,chek it out,Caterin"

* * *

Seseorang kembali ke panggung,kali ini dia menggenakan baju gaun hitam,dia duduk di depan piano.

"ini adalah lagu terbaru,judulnya when i was your man,lagu ini untuk seseorang,yang sampai sekarang aku tak tau dia,dimana,semoga kalian suka"

Piano mulai dimainkan,memperdengarkan lagu intronya,dan suara merdu Caterin mengalun dengan indah,

 _Same bed,but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

Louis membeku,mendengar bait pertama lagu itu,kenangan di hogwarts,terputar kembali,saat mereka berpelukan bersama di bawah pohon,bercerita tentang berbagai hal,dan saat gadis itu tertidur di pundaknya

 _our song on the radio,but it dont sound the same_

Juga saat pesta dansa,di tahun kelima,itulah pertama kali,saat dia terpesona dengan gadis Ravenclaw itu,musik dansa mengalun dengan lembut,dan mereka hanya bertatapan sambil berdansa

 _When our friend talk about you,All it does is just tear me down_

Saat pertengkaran mereka di akhir tahun ketujuh,yang membuat Louis Weasley,berubah tak bisa makan,mengurung diri,marah tidak jelas,dan hampir menjadi orang gila, untung dia masih mempunyai keluarga,yang berusaha membujuknya agar bangkit.

 _Cause my heart breaks a little,when i hear your name,it all just sound like uh,uh,uh_

Saat, dia mengurung diri di kamar,dia hanya terdiam,menangis tersedu-sedu,lalu tertawa,lalu dia akan berteriak,ya seperti orang gila,dia tidak pernah tau,cinta bisa membuatnya sebegitu terluka-

 _Hmm too young,to dumb to realiaze,you should have bought me flowers,and held my hand_

Mereka terlalu muda,terlalu bodoh,untuk mengerti apa itu cinta,seperti kata James tadi,penyesalan selalu datang terakhir,menganggu mu dengan masa lalu,membuat mu hanya seperti onggokan sampah,yang tak berguna

 _Should have given all your hours,when you had the chance,take me to every party, cause all i'm wanted to do was dance,now baby i'm dancing,but i'm dancing with another man_

Bodoh,itu lah Louis,dia sangat tau,gadis itu menyukai pesta,menyukai dansa,dan menyukai musik,tapi dia dengan bodohnya,tidak pernah mengerti hal itu,dia ingat saat pesta kelulusan,dia hanya bisa menatap gadisnya berdansa dengan pria lain

 _Your pride,Your ego,Your needs and Your selfish ways,cause a good strong woman like me to walk out my life_

Sekarang dia frustasi,karena kesombonganya,karena egonya,karena kebutuhanya dan karena keegoisanya juga semua ini terjadi,memang dia yang salah bukan?dan dia sadar sekarang dia mengerti,seperti apa mencintai seseorang dengan begitu dalam

 _Now you will never,never get to clean out the mess you made in,and it haunts me every time i close my eyes_

Dengan segala kekacauan nya,yang dia perbuat,dia yakin,Caterin tidak akan membiarkanya datang lagi,memintanya untuk memberi Louis satu kesempatan,tidak,bahkan hanya untuk melihatnya dan meminta maaf saja itu pasti susah.

Dan lagu pun berakhir,mengakhiri semua kenangan manis dan satu permintaaanya,maafkan aku Caterin

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Meski sakit rasanya,aku yang akan pertama akui bahwa aku salah_

 _Aku tau mungkin semua sudah terlambat_

 _Hanya untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahanku_

 _Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau,kuharap dia membuat mu bahagia_

 _Tidak seperti aku...aku minta maaf Caterin Deandra_

* * *

 **Demi apapun aku ngetik ini cuman 2 jam,oh aku tak tau apakah ini bagus atau tidak**

 **But thanks for read^^**


End file.
